Amy Cahill
Amy Hope Cahill 'is one of the main characters in the series, The 39 Clues, along with her younger brother, Dan. She is one of the clue hunters in the 39 Clues. She and her brother Dan form Team Seven in the clue hunt. She is from Boston and her skill is her knowledge, which resembles a "walking encyclopedia". 'Personality ' Amy is described as being a stuttering, shy bookworm. In the first books, her stuttering and shyness didn't let her say a word. She was mocked by that by all of her relatives. But as the series progressed, she lost her stuttering and became less shy. Although she shows her deep annoyance with Dan, she is hiding the fact she cares for him and does not want to lose him, after losing her parents and Grace. In the Maze of Bones, she is said to dream of going to Harvardand study archeology. 'Family Arthur Cahill - Father (deceased) Hope Cahill - Mother (deceased) Dan Cahill-Brother Grace Cahilll - Grandmother (Deceased) Beatrice Cahill- Great Aunt (former gaurdian) Fiske Cahill- Great Uncle (Guardian) Madeleine Cahill- Great x22 Grandmother (deceased) Jane Cahill(Great x22 Grandaunt) (deceased) Thomas Cahill(Great x22 Granduncle) (deceased) Luke Cahill (Great x22 Granduncle) (deceased) Katherine Cahill(Great x22 Grandaunt) (deceased) Gideon Cahill (Great x23 Grandfather) (deceased) Olivia Cahill (Great x23 Grandmother) (deceased) Nellie Gomez (Guardian, formaly Au Pair, and big sister) History 1994- 2008 Amy Cahill was born to Hope Cahill and Arthur Trent, along with Dan. In 2001, her parents died in a fire created by Isabel Kabra. After that, she kept on thinking in the night that her parents would come back to her. The fire made Amy and Dan have only two main relatives: Aunt Beatrice, and Grace Cahill. 2008 In The Maze of Bones, Amy and Dan, two Boston orphans, are told of their great heritage and the role that the Cahill family has played in history. They collect their first clue: Iron Solute, and start off on the hunt for the 39 Clues. In Book 2, Amy and Dan find another clue, conected to another one of their famous relatives Wolfgang Amedeus Mozart and distinctly to Nannerl, his sister. They find the clue Tungsten by playing a part of Mozart's music. The relationship between Amy and Ian Kabra develops greatly in The Sword Thief, Book 3. When Ian and his sister, Natalie, make an alliance with Amy and Dan, Ian develops a crush on Amy while trying to trick her into falling in love with him. However, the relationship ends in disaster when the Kabras betray the Cahills. Despite the betrayal, Ian's interest in Amy is continuous and grows. Amy and Dan visit Egypt, the grave of the pharoahs, the land of the Sphinx, and the home of their next clue in Book 4 In this book Amy and Dan run into more of their relatives and Amy tries to forgive herself for falling for Ian's lies. In Book 5, the Cahill siblings find out that their parents went to Russia and accidentally went there without Saladin or Nellie. They received help from a Lucian named NRR, a.k.a Nataliya, daughter of Grand Duchess/ Anastaisia. They make a temporary alliance with the Holts and ask them to look for the Clue in Siberia. However, after finding the Clue (one gram of melted Amber), Eisenhower refuses to continue their alliance. The Cahill siblings, with Nellie and Saladin, are now on their own again. In "In Too Deep", they go to Australia and meet the cousin of their father, Shep Trent. Their time to spend time with Shep was short because Isabel Kabra enters the hunt and is on their track. Because of this, one person(Irina Spasky)sacrifices her life for Amy, Dan, and Alistair Oh and shocked them all. Next, in Book 7, they go to South Africa and find that there is a Tomas stronghold there. They mistake the clue for diamond but figures out it is Aloe later on in the book.They find Grace's plane, The Flying Lemur, and they are still being tailed by Isabel Kabra. In Book 8, Amy and Dan get seperated for the very first time because of Dan getting angry at Amy for thinking their parents might be bad people. Because of this, Amy is now worried of what will happen to her brother. Eventually, they reconcile and go up Mount Everest to get the next clue. During "Storm Warning", Book 9, they finally learn what Madrigals and their true intentions are. They find out Nellie has been sneaking information to Willian McIntyre but finds out the truth in the end. They are also granted full Madrigal status and Nellie Gomez, their au pair, becomes the very first Madrigal without Cahill blood. Amy and Dan get a hint that leads them to William Shakespeare in Book 10. Through a series of riddles, their next hint tells them to go to an island off the coast of Ireland, and the other teams track them down. Soon, all the teams are present, including the Starlings. Unfortunately, Isabel Kabra has already reached the center of the gauntlet and demands all of their Clues. It is said here that Amy was willing to make the ultimate sacrifice for her brother. The teams finally unite and defeat her. Since the teams don't trust themselves around the Clues, they give all of theirs to Amy and Dan. Because of this, Amy and Dan win the hunt the way the Madrigals would have wanted them to. They all make it out of the Gauntlet alive, and all the teams come into good terms with each other. They all return to their lives, but it is clear that it all has just began. It is shown that they returned to their normal lives in the Black Book of Buried Secrets with Dan starting middle school and Amy starting high school. They go to the graveyard to which their parents were buried after they died.There, they find a clue hidden in Hope's gravestone along with a coded message. It is shown that they went to Grace's bank account in Switzerland, and Amy sends a call to Jonah Wizard that the Vespers are coming. 2009 In Vespers Rising, is February when they are attacked by Casper Wyoming. Amy received Gideon's Ring and is now the keeper of the ring (predecessor was Grace Cahill) She now wears the ring as part of a watch. 'Talents' *Possesses common sense. *Due to reading, figures out many things no one else would have. *Knows a lot about historic events and people, also due to reading. *She can overcome fears after a while. *Can bluff. *Remembers most of what Grace had taught her. 'Appearance' Amy has long, reddish-brown hair with jade-green eyes, and is of medium height. 'Online' Amy has a CliqueMe page on the Cahill Web. 'Cards' Amy's main card is Card 18. She also has many more cards. Cahill, Amy Cahill, Amy Category:Females Category:Characters Category:The Maze of Bones Category:One False Note Category:The Sword Thief Category:Janus Category:Kabra Family Category:Beyond the Grave Category:The Black Circle Category:In Too Deep Category:Tomas Category:Lucian Category:The Viper's Nest Category:Children Category:The Emperor's Code Category:Ekaterina Category:Storm Warning Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:Clues Category:Multiples Category:CliqueMe Category:Children Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:Major Characters Category:Vespers Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Vespers Rising